


Happily Ever After

by ladyknightanka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/pseuds/ladyknightanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Adam learns that he is pregnant, but instead of freaking out, he starts searching for ways to tell Michael, so he goes to Sam and Dean (who already have kids) for help. When Michael gets back, Adam has already chosen the best way to tell our lovable archangel and the plan works like a charm.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who leaves great prompts. Sorry for the wait! I don't have a great turn around period, but I've been inspired by your ideas. I did change a few details, though. Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave that Malec prompt, if you see fit. :)

-

Happily Ever After

-

It’s Saturday, one of Sam’s rare days off from the firm where he works as a paralegal. Although little Mary is only a year old and too young to really enjoy it, Sam agrees right away when his four year old nephew begs to go to the park.

“And we can see Daddy and Papa after!” Danny exclaims. “The diner’s right _there_.”

Sam laughs at Danny’s enthusiasm, especially when Mary begins bouncing alongside him. Thus, they end up meandering through the park, the handlebars of Mary’s stroller in one of Sam’s hands, Danny’s tiny fingers grasped in the other.

They wind around the entire area twice. Then, Danny tugs at Sam’s plaid shirt and says, “Can we _please_ go on the swings, Uncle Sammy?”

Inwardly, Sam groans. Dean used to complain about his puppy dog pout, but Danny, with his huge blue eyes and cherubic, freckled face, can put him to shame any day. His resolve shatters completely when Mary’s lower lip wobbles on a “Pwease.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The kids cheer. At the playground, Sam fits Mary’s plump legs into the holes of the baby swing, and gives her gentle prods to set it into motion. Danny, in the meantime, whips his swing forward and back with a howling, exhilarated whoop.

“It reminds him of flying,” Castiel had once explained, expression wistful. And when Dean countered that their son had never actually flown, Castiel added, “Some instincts run deeper than human memory.”

But that’s a little too profound for Sam to ponder at the moment, so he merely pushes his daughter, her dark bob of curly hair tickling his face every so often, but makes sure to keep an eye on Danny, too. Dean would chew him up and spit him out if either of the kids got hurt on his watch, and he’s not known for forgiving himself, either.

It’s an hour or so later when, just as he’s thinking of breaking for lunch at the diner, someone clears their throat behind him. The hunter in Sam compels him to twist around at once, hands reaching for the weapon he no longer holsters.

Bemused blue eyes, paler than Danny’s inherited sapphire, meet his from the bench at his rear. Sam lets his hands drop to his sides as he and Adam appraise one another. Because he hasn’t seen his younger brother in almost five years, he can’t quite restrain a gawk.

“Close your mouth,” Adam says, after a tense bout of silence, “or you’ll swallow a fly.”

He looks much healthier than he had the last time Sam saw him. His blond hair is windswept and his cheeks have flushed pink in the lingering March chill. When he stands, Sam can see that he’s filled out a bit as well, the baggie hoodie he currently wears no longer swimming on his frame the way his old clothes used to.

“Uh, hi, Adam,” he says.

“Hi,” replies Adam, just a bit too casual.

Mary begins to whine when her swing stops moving. Sam gives her a preoccupied nudge and asks worriedly, “What are you doing here?”

Adam’s gaze flits to the children. Gnawing on his bottom lip, with a hand on his stomach, he watches them for a second, before saying, “I, uh, actually came for some advice. From you and Dean. If that’s okay?”

“Of course!” Sam replies, without even considering it. Adam’s small smile bolsters his nerve. “Just give me a sec,” he continues, turning to Mary and Danny.

The latter, he finds already out of his swing, inquisitive blue eyes intent on Adam. In the eerie way he has sometimes, he says, “I know you.”

“ _Okay_ ,” replies Adam. “I, um, did see you once, I guess. As a newborn.”

“Uh, don’t mind Danny. Part-angel. You know how it is.”

“I guess…”

Adam waits as Sam cocks Mary on a hip and prepares her stroller. He visibly startles when Danny takes his hand, but dutifully allows the boy to drag him to the diner. Sam enters first and tells Dean, “We have a guest.”

From behind the front counter, an apron-clad Dean gapes at Adam, who offers him a pithy wave. Sam would laugh if he wasn’t wary of the reason for Adam’s visit. Adam, on the other hand, _does_ laugh when Castiel, in an apron matching Dean’s, rubber duck yellow gloves, and a hairnet, exits the kitchen to join them.

“Daddy and Papa look silly, huh?” asks Danny, grinning.

Dean glowers at his son, before declaring in a booming voice, “Okay, people, show’s over. Family emergency. Come back in a coupla hours and we’ll hook you up with some coffee on the house.”

Although some customers grumble about it, most of the diner’s patrons exit peaceably, one woman even pausing to tell them, “Hope everything’s all right.”

This flusters Adam, for some reason. “You didn’t have to do that,” he says, but lets Danny tug him to one of the recently emptied fifty’s style booths. Sam, with Mary on his lap, slides across from them. Dean and Castiel fill the remaining spaces.

“What’s up?” Dean inquires immediately.

Adam bites his lip again, but before he can answer, Danny gives his hand a squeeze and says, “He’s gotta baby.”

“Baby, baby, baby!” squeals Mary.

The adults, meanwhile, stare at Danny until Castiel says, matter-of-factly, “Nephilim.”

“Uh huh,” replies Adam, paling a smidge. His free hand rests on his stomach again, Sam notices. “I…guess I have that to look forward to. Cool.”

“So it’s true?” Dean demands. “You’re pregnant?”

His commanding growl makes Adam scowl and say, “Well, you don’t have to get all constipated about it. I know you don’t like him – and frankly, I couldn’t care less about your opinion – but Michael and I are in a good place now. I’m ready for this. Mostly.”

Not wanting an argument to escalate between his brothers, Sam interrupts with an earnest, “So what can we do for you?”

His mediating tone smoothes Adam’s ruffled feathers enough for him to cease glaring. With a sigh, Adam explains, “Well, I can’t exactly talk to any of my nursing friends about this, you know? Or I could, if I wanted my license revoked.”

“We’ll be here to extend whatever help you need,” Castiel says, picking up on the source of Adam’s anxiety at once. “If you want to convalesce here before and after the labor, you can.”

Dean mutters something about asking his permission first, but nods. So does Sam. Mary mimics him as she’s wont to do. Grateful, Adam offers them a shy smile that, after a moment, becomes slightly sneaky.

“Thanks. There’s…one more thing, though.”

“Yeah?” asks Dean, still cautious.

“The thing is,” Adam says, sliding his elbows forward on the table, “Mikey doesn’t know yet. He’s been stressed out lately. I’ve known about the baby for a month now, and have gotten used to the idea, but I don’t know how he’ll react. I figured, since you guys have popped out a couple of angel babies already, you could give me a few pointers.”

“ _I_ haven’t ‘popped out’ any nephilim,” Sam feels the need to mention, not because he has an issue with it, but because he loves his darling Mary just the way she is, with Amelia’s corkscrew curls jogging beneath his chin, and his own swamp green eyes below them.

Dean kicks him, but Adam doesn’t seem to care, tolerantly awaiting their advice. It’s Castiel who ultimately proffers some, and Sam’s glad they haven’t had lunch yet because he’d snort on his drink for sure, but Adam guffaws at the prospect, wiping away tears of mirth.

“Jesus, that’s rich. I was thinking of something a bit more subtle, but how can I resist?” He beams. “You’re all right, Cas.”

Sam finds himself sharing Adam’s smile. Before he can convince himself it’s a bad idea, he says, “You should visit more, Adam. This is nice. I’d love for you to meet Amelia…”

“I-I’ll try.”

Adam glances away, but doesn’t protest, and Danny doesn’t start singing, “Liar, liar, pants on fire,” so Sam supposes he’s being sincere.

The subject changes when Mary exclaims, “Mawwy _hungry_.”

“Me too, me too,” says Danny.

Dean and Castiel bring out the gourmet burgers their diner is famous for, along with steaming slices of apple pie, and Adam blames his ravenous appetite on the baby. Throughout it all, Sam can’t stop grinning.

It all comes full circle when a cheerful, notably heavier Adam and a dazed Michael visit a month later. Michael tells them, “You’re terrible influences,” but he smiles with open affection whenever Adam’s sidetracked, and with Amelia snuggled into his side in another booth of the diner, Mary in her arms, Sam thinks, _Yes, this is it. This is our family._

It couldn’t be more perfect.

-

The End

-

**Author's Note:**

> I went really vague at the end, because I couldn't decide on the perfect idea, so use your imagination! I'd love to hear theories. ;)


End file.
